


What's Weird

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “This calls for ice cream.  Who’s in?”





	What's Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 660 "weird"

“This calls for ice cream,” said McGee, saving his report and shutting down his computer. “Who’s in?”

“Me,” Torres said.

“Me, too,” added Jimmy. “Bishop?”

“Absolutely,” she said. “I just have to make a stop at Abby’s – I promised I’d look in on her apartment while she’s out of the country.”

“She, uh, doesn’t still have the coffin, does she?” asked Torres.

Bishop frowned. “Why wouldn’t she?”

“It’s _weird_, man. Nobody should have a coffin unless they’re dead.”

McGee shrugged. “You’re missing out, Nick. It’s pretty comfy.”

“Still weird,” the other man repeated.

Jimmy smiled. “Weird is as weird does.”

THE END


End file.
